


Frogs

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Frogs, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lake outside Dean’s house. He’s only five, and it’s hard to sneak away from his busy life to go there, but he manages to do so at least once a week. It’s calming, especially at night. The stars are out, the smell is earthy and comforting. The thing he loves most, however, are the frogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

There’s a lake outside Dean’s house. He’s only five, and it’s hard to sneak away from his busy life to go there, but he manages to do so at least once a week.

It’s calming, especially at night. The stars are out, the smell is earthy and comforting. The thing he loves most, however, are the frogs.

There have to be at least a hundred of them as the sounds of their croaking can be heard from his bedroom two blocks away.

There’s a tree by the lake that he climbs to watch all of them hopping around, swimming in the water, eating flies.

No one else comes to the lake. There isn’t much to see but the frogs. There’s a bench and a little dock, but nothing more than the water and a beautiful view.

Dean goes to the lake to avoid helping the new people move in next door. There’s a boy his age, a little older, that is going to live there, and Dean isn’t excited about it. The boy is bound to find the lake just as exciting, and Dean isn’t ready to share the special experience.

He stomps back to the house when his mom comes to get him, to introduce him to the new kid, and Dean huffs a frustrated sigh.

Dean hides behind his mom, and so does the new kid while their mothers introduce them to each other.

‘Castiel’ steps out to shake Dean’s hand, and Dean flushes. Castiel’s eyes are blue. Really blue. And his hair is being blown around by the wind. It’s not as long as Sammy’s, but it goes to about his ears and it looks good.

Castiel is making Dean feel like how he does around those pretty girls at the mall he saw last week.

Dean’s hand shakes as he grabs Castiel’s in his own, and Castiel’s hand is sweaty. Dean makes a face and pulls his back. Mary laughs and chats with Castiel’s mom.

Dean pulls the little dinosaur figurine out of his pocket, and he holds it up for Castiel to see. His eyes widen, and a smile stretches across his face as he stares at Dean with a look of wonder.

They don’t talk much after that. Dean starts school, and Castiel and him hang out at lunch sometimes.

Castiel always has a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that he trades Dean for his turkey one.

It takes a long time for Dean to be ready to show Castiel the lake, his special place, and when he is, Castiel doesn’t want to go.

“I don’t think my mom will let me,” he tells Dean.

“I can ask my mom to ask yours,” Dean offers, and Castiel brightens.

“Yes, that would be good.”

“Good, I’ll see you there tonight, then?”

“Yes, Dean, I will see you there.”

Dean feels butterflies in his stomach, and he can’t stop smiling. Castiel’s mom said yes, he heard from his mother, and he can’t wait to see Castiel at the lake tonight.

When it comes time, Dean goes to Castiel’s house, knocks on the door, and Castiel is revealed.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean leads the way to the lake, both of them walking slowly there, not rushing their time together.

"What's that noise?" Castiel asks, holding his arms tighter around himself as he hasn't brought a jacket. Dean debates giving Cas his, but he's cold, too.

The lake seems more daunting in the dark, but Dean likes the ominous feel.

“It’s dark out,” Castiel whispers, and Dean nods.

“Wait just a minute, come here,” Dean says, pulling Castiel up into the tree. Castiel slips a few times, but they both manage to sit back against the trunk on a sturdy enough branch.

Just as Castiel is turning around, the lamp posts light up and the frogs are illuminated, croaking unhappily as they’re revealed.

Castiel almost falls out of the tree as he leans so far forward he’s threatening to tip over. Dean holds him by the back of his shirt, however, and then Castiel rights himself.

“Whoa,” Castiel says, turning to him with that same awestruck look reserved only for Dean. That rare wide smile replaces his normal blank expression. “Can we go see them?”

“They hop away if you do, and then it won’t be fun. I just watch them, sometimes talk to them. They always talk back, watch. Hey, frogs!” Dean yells, and every frog goes quiet, and then there’s a roar of croaking. Castiel laughs.

Cas is shivering where he sits, although he doesn’t seem to be focused on it. Dean hesitates for a moment before taking off his warm leather jacket, slinging it over Castiel’s shoulders.

He looks surprised, and then he turns that beautiful smile at Dean. Dean blushes, ducks his head to hide his own grin. 

On the way back to the house, Castiel slips his hand in Dean’s. Fifteen years later while they’re doing the same thing, they carve their names into their tree. 

Dean gets down on one knee, and he can barely hear the response over the frogs, but it’s well worth that dazzling smile only he gets to see. The secret between them, as is the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
